Yawning
by Invader Hog
Summary: Luna finds something new to stare at. A D/L drabble


**Yawning**

**Summary: Luna finds something new to stare at. D/L drabble**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was like a black hole. An abyss just waiting to be explored. The red began to darken as the hole began to close again, the excess being released into the air. She stared at it with such amazement, unable to control her excited breaths. It was nothing like she had ever seen.

The Dragon opened its mouth again and this time her view was blocked by a long strand of blonde hair that found its way in front of her face. She gave it a little tug and tucked it behind her wand and found that she was once again able to fully see into the gaping hole.

A tongue came out, curling a little in a way that made her curiosity rise to greater heights. Moving closer, peeking deeper into the large hole, she was certain she would become swallowed into it if she wasn't careful. She approached it slowly, holding back an excited breath for a moment and saw the hole begin to close again. When it fully closed she was almost in front of it now, staring in shock. She was too late! It was gone!

She looked up at the Dragon and he stared right back at her in a mixture of confusion, annoyance and disgust.

"What are you doing, Lovegood?!" he yelled, her nose nearly touching his own as he stared at her.

"Draco! Yawn!" she demanded, poking his upper lip with a soft finger and he suppressed a yawn that he was beginning to feel itself come on.

"Yawn?" he asked, the younger witch sitting practically on him now, her hands touching his knees. They were sitting in an empty classroom, enjoying a long and boring detention together because of a prank gone bad on the Slytherin end and Luna and Draco being the fall for it. The professor had long left them in the empty room and would soon return, he was sure of it.

That was why he was yawning in the first place. He was bored and tired and wished he was somewhere else. Luna hadn't spoken the entire length of the hour and he found that strange and boring. He was hoping she might start talking to herself or do something that would entertain him for the remainder of the fifteen minutes before their release, but nothing until this moment. This moment she found something to entertain her, and it was in his mouth! It was freaking him out to no end.

"Yawn!" Luna said, managing to get even closer, making Draco swallow slightly. He hadn't really thought about yawning before, but as soon as she said it, he felt another one coming on. He opened his mouth slowly and let out a slight yawn and Luna smiled dreamily at him.

"Amazing," she whispered, and just as he was about to close his mouth again she leaned in so close that Draco suddenly fell back in his chair, knocking over another desk. Luna stared at him as he regained his footing, glaring at her.

"Woman?! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry," she said simply and helped to pick up the chair. Draco sat down again and glared at the front of the classroom and Luna returned to her boring thinking. Before Draco could stop himself, he let out another yawn and Luna snapped her head in his direction.

"Yawn again!" she said, getting close again, and just before he could protest, she was right in front of him, lips dangerously close to his mouth. Draco couldn't do anything, not even manage a yawn, he just stared at her as she watched him intently. Before Draco could stop himself, he moved closer and caught a light kiss, Luna looking at him in mild surprise.

"I said yawn," She said, frowning a little and before she could continue to protest, he kissed her again. This was a little longer, but the moment was soon passed when the sound of the professor returning came and he pushed her off of him.

"I will never yawn again," Draco muttered when they were dismissed and wondered why he was being such an idiot. Luna only smiled a little and yawned slightly herself.

* * *

- **Oh the randomness. I was so bored in Plays of Shakespeare (Lear sux!) and then I was sitting in my Education class with nothing to do and this just came to me. Yay! Randomness!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
